oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy's Double
Oggy's Double is the 37th episode of Season 3. Synopsis Oggy finds a perfect duplicate of himself just with a minor difference in that the other one has a white tip on his tail. At first, even Jack is scared, but when things become clear, they decide to give cockroaches a triple type bad day with Oggyfying horrifying Double Trouble action and double laughs while Joey goes insane. Plot Oggy is gardening happily while another cat named Tony goes by his house. He greets Tony, who surprisingly comes back, and they both stare at each other in astonishment. They match their features then they see a minor difference in the tails. They are relieved that there is "some" difference between each other. While Oggy invites Tony into his house, Bob sees both of them, and faints. Jack arrives at the house with a bag. He sneaks in a room and finds Tony relaxing on the sofa. He scares him by shouting at him. Tony gets scared and then Jack smacks him on the back, creating a perforation of his hand on the cat's back. Then he takes out a Tarzan-style underwear and shows it to Tony while showing off six-packs, to Tony's shock. When Oggy comes in, Jack sees the both of them together. His eyes fall on his tongue in confusion and shame, and Jack faints. When he wakes up, he is in bed, with Oggy watching him. Jack jokes that he had become gone-case and they both laugh at the joke. Tony joins in laughing, scaring Jack, causing him to jump off the bed and on the ceiling. Oggy pulls his tail to make him come down and he accidentally lands on Oggy. Oggy approaches Tony with Jack yet squishing on Oggy's shoulder. Oggy says that the white tip of the tail of Tony and my tail are the difference in us. Jack's eyes move like circuits as if a machine has started working. He squeezes their nose to see and laughs. Oggy decides to play a deadly prank on roach gang. He whispers to them and Jack forces roach gang to wake up by a loud horn, saying BAD-MORNIN! The roaches peep from their house angrily, and see Jack talking to Tony about going far away for fishing. They cheerfully raise their hands and approach the fridge. Dee pulls out a chicken with a zip. From the chicken comes Oggy and swats them. Injured, they run back to their base. Oggy's partners came and asked if it was a good one. Oggy said yes and Jack said he had another plan. Operation Poor Roaches Plan#2. Oggy(Oggy!!) took a rake and began gardening. The roaches watched, and Mark and Dee told Joey he should go. Joey went talking happily saying that now Joey Uncle will clean the kitchen. He opens a mini-cupboard and inside comes the Real Oggy greeting: Hi, Joey uncle!.......... Joey comes back badly injured and slaps his pals scolding them. Dee angrily said that Catty is out! Joey's eyes pop up seeing Oggy cutting leaves out there. Then comes Plan#3 but this time it starts with the cockroaches, Joey gives his friends a Walkie-Talkie and says to keep messaging until Catty is not outside, Over and Out! Over-acter.... Mark said. Joey approaches the fridge and opens it. He pulls out an Oggy, but wasn't worried. He first checked if he was real, by examining his mouth, nose and ears, then ran. He scolded his friends angrily on his walkie-talkie and they replied that catty is working on a cycle in garage, over and out and in! Joey hides in the bathroom where he also finds Oggy, sitting on the bathroom. Joey screamed and broke out through the door and ran upstairs in the attic. He put a big box over the entrance of the attic, and again began lecturing his friends. Dee replied that should I say 25 times that Tony is putting a wheel on a cycle. Joey said that you are going to be beaten up, where he sees to horror, Oggy sitting on the box, whistling and asking who will be beaten up? Joey gave a shrill scream of scariness and ran from the ceiling scolding on W. Talkie that Oggy is coming everywhere. Dee said of 50 times should I say catty's out, while Tony greeted Bob, relaxing. Joey enters a ladies shop named Madam and hides from mannequin to mannequin and sees in horror a female Oggy living dummy greeting. He did the same thing as he does when seeing Oggy everywhere, and went in a taxi. He began telling the driver: Take me anywhere but quickly... where he sees that even the driver is Oggy, who smiled. The view came from outside the Taxi and Joey screamed like a girl. Joey is then seen Scuba Diving while Oggy comes there too, with a WaterDozer and picks up Joey's Oxygen tank and rolls it off. The oxygen fills in Joey making dirty noises. Joey gets inflated and begins flying, saying Oggy can't come here, but Oggy came here either, like an angle on a cloud, and popped the cockroach with a soft-board pin, and he flew away. Then Joey is seen doing Moonwalk and waves by to Earth (or say to Oggy) and picks out a coin and inserts it in a soda machine, there. Out comes a soda with Oggy's face. Tears of madness escaped Joey's eyes and he lost his brain completely. He did mad things in his house, due to that he was tied and sitting in a paper sheet corner. They here Double Oggy laughter and sees them laughing over their heads, Oggy and Tony high-five each other and say bye-bye. Tony leaves. Joey then angrily sets bombs in the vent, which explode, blackening Joey. He comes out of the house but then notices around 20 Oggy's together in a bus, causing him to faint in shock and fear. As Oggy and Jack come out, blackened as well, they notice the bus as well, but the Oggys just turn out to be laughing kids wearing Oggy heads. Oggy and Jack laugh as the episode ends. Characters Featuring * Oggy * Angel Oggy * Astronaut Joey * Tony (Same like Oggy but different tails) Starring * Jack * Joey * Marky * Dee Dee * Bob Trivia *There's a deleted scene in this episode. When Joey finds out that Oggy follows him in space, there's a part that his head exploded. But since it was deleted in most countries, the result is an alternative scene where he cries. *There's also a deleted scene where Joey brings explosives. *The Oggy Fanclub bus has 666 on the front of it. 666 is the Devil's number, and how they got away with using said number is unknown. Although some countries either banned the scene or edited out 666. *This is one of the VERY few episodes in the series where Oggy plays the role of antagonist. **This is also one of the very few episodes where he plays the antagonist and WINS. Errors *While Joey's ascending the stairs, on the moon and looking at Oggy, Tony and Jack, his eyes switch colours. *Joey's Head Have Switched Colors and His Miscolored. Gallery Oggy's Double.png Video Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Joey Category:2009 Episodes Category:Episodes with Oggy as an Antagonist